


We're Not Getting Married

by insomniac19



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniac19/pseuds/insomniac19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marriage Equality act passes in July of 2011 and suddenly everyone wants to know when Adam and Sauli are getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Getting Married

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this I believe the night the bill passed and totally forgot about it until I stumbled upon it today in my Google docs. Therefore Lane is still in the picture and the album is still being released this year (sadz) Haha!

Adam retweeted OUT Magazine’s tweet about same sex marriage and smiled as he put his phone back in his pocket. He turned to the mixing board where Bonnie smiled back at him.

“So when are ya gonna get married?” she sing-songed.

Adam laughed as he took his seat back at the board. “Can you imagine, right?”

She laughed with him. “But you’re serious, right?”

“With Sauli? Yea.” Adam hesitated.

She walked over to him and put her hand on the arm rests of his chair. “And these songs we’re writing are about him, right?”

Adam simply gave her a look.

She kissed him on the forehead and wrinkled her nose.

“I’m just saying...”

***

Adam was walking through the aisles of Whole Foods while on the phone with Neil.

“Yeah, so his flight gets in in like two hours and I’m having a car pick him up.”

Neil made an approving sound while clearly distracted doing something else. “So when are you gonna do it?”

Adam began turning over apples and cradled his iPhone between his cheek and shoulder. “Do what?”

“Seriously, Adam? You can legally get married now. I figured this was a no-brainer. Do you know New York doesn’t even have residency restrictions so you don’t even have to move there.”

Adam set the apple down and pushed his cart to the corner of the produce section. “Why do people keep asking me this?”

Neil laughed.

“No, seriously Neil. You know I love him, I fucking LOVE him but it’s only been seven months and only like four of those were spent on the same continent.”

Neil was silent on the other end of the phone.

“Neil?”

Still silent.

“Are you there?”

Finally Neil sighed. “Dude, you’re a fucking idiot.”

***

Adam rolled over on the bed and sighed. He was breathing heavily and covered in sweat and he couldn’t be happier. Sauli had been back in LA for six days and they hadn’t left the house once. Sauli walked back from the bathroom with a wash cloth and a smile. He threw the wash cloth on Adam’s chest before crawling back in bed.

“Your mother is going to be here in twenty minutes.” Sauli laughed at Adam’s face in reaction to that.

Adam groaned. “Ugh, don’t remind me. We have to join the rest of the human race today.”

Sauli gave him a confused look. “I don’t understand.”

Adam wiped the evidence of their afternoon off of his body and turned to his boyfriend. “I love my mom, but I don’t really feel like seeing anyone but you.”

Sauli smiled and gave him a long close-mouthed kiss. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Adam smiled back at him. “No, you’re not.”

Thirty minutes later they were showered and gathered in the kitchen with Leila. Adam gave Sauli a bottle of wine to open while Adam fished around his kitchen drawers for take out menus. Sauli got the wine uncorked and poured glasses for all of them before going out to the backyard to presumably have a cigarette and give Leila and Adam a chance to talk.

Leila smiled at her son and hoisted herself up on the counter. “Glad to see you didn’t cancel on me.”

Adam held up a finger as he spoke to the Thai restaurant. When he hung up, he grabbed his glass of wine and leaned against the opposite counter from Leila.

“Why would I cancel on you, mom?”

Leila laughed. “Because Danielle made me think I might have to put out an APB on you! Nobody has seen or talked to you all week.”

Adam laughed with her. “Uhh, yeah. I just missed him, ya know?”

Leila set her wine glass down and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Adam set his own wine glass down behind himself and hugged her back.

“I missed you too.” Leila said. “I haven’t seen you in over a month and I’ve barely seen Neil since he’s been back either.”

Adam squeezed her tighter. “Aww, mom. Sorry. We could like go up to the bay next week for a day or two, just you and me?”

Leila stepped back and smiled. “Honey, you don’t have to do that. Sauli just got back, why don’t you invite him too?”

Adam looked in the general direction of the backyard, trying to look for Sauli even though he couldn’t see him through walls.

“He’s gonna be in New York next week so it’s actually perfect.”

Leila gave him a look. “In New York? What for?”

Adam returned his mother’s look. “Umm...just for some work shit and to see Katri. Why are you giving me that look?”

Leila sighed and clutched her hand to her chest. “Oh my goodness, for a second there I thought you were going to tell me you guys were getting married. Then I was gonna be pissed I didn’t know beforehand.”

She laughed and walked back to the other side of the kitchen to retrieve her wine glass.

Adam stayed rooted to his spot.

“Seriously? Do you really think I’d make a decision that big without talking to you first?” He blindly felt for his own wine glass behind him while starring at his mother.

Leila narrowed her eyebrows. “Well I don’t know, Adam. You’re a grown man, you don’t need to talk to your mom before you do anything.”

Adam relaxed and joined Leila on the other side of the kitchen. “Of course I'd talk to you first. I call you to make decisions on like, where to go to dinner for the night...but this entire conversation is pretty pointless.”

He kissed the top of Leila’s head. “Nobody is getting married.”

Leila squeezed his side and looked up into her son’s eyes. “Yet.”

This caused Adam to roll his eyes. “Not you, too.”

“What?” Leila laughed. “Are people giving you a hard time since the bill passed?”

Adam began laughing as well. “You have no idea! All people wanna ask me about lately is when I’m getting married. I feel like the gay Brad & Angelina.”

Leila continued laughing. “Don’t flatter yourself. You’re at least in the clear until you start adopting babies from all over the world.”

“Right?" Adam agreed. “And I would look totally ridiculous in one of those baby slings, Sauli would have to wear it.”

They both cracked up at this just as Sauli walked back into the kitchen.

“I’d have to wear what?” Sauli asked confused.

Leila looked over at him and started laughing harder. “A baby bjorn. Adam doesn’t think it goes with his ‘look’.”

Sauli looked at Adam for clarification and got none. Adam walked over to Sauli and kissed him sweetly on the lips. “Babe, it’s a long story.”

***

Adam sat on the plane looking at Sauli while he slept in the seat next to him. It was December and he was deep in the midst of album promo. Sauli had actually been in Finland for the last two weeks and they’d just reunited in LA last night. Adam had a couple radio appearances and another I Heart Radio concert in New York and then the two were going to spend a couple of days seeing the city all decorated up for Christmas.

The last five months had been nothing short of perfect. When Sauli had been in LA in the Spring they had already begun a rhythm that would define their lives together and when he got back in the end of June they picked up where they left off. They had decorated the house together, they discovered new restaurants together. Sauli made friends with another gay couple and one of the men was from Finland. They became their week night dinner buddies. They went to Finland for five days in August before the album promo really took off. Sauli’s mother had held Adam and cried. Sauli later translated that she was thanking Adam for making her son so happy and showing him the world. They had fought and made up over petty things they both forgot the following morning. They had the best sex of either of their lives because they knew each other in a way neither thought was possible. Above all else, they just loved each other. And with that thought, Adam joined Sauli in sleep.

Adam and Sauli were waiting for their car at JFK and Adam dug his phone out of his pocket while Sauli carried on a conversation in Finnish on his phone a few feet away. After responding to a few texts from Alisan and his dad he checked his email and finally Twitter. He frequently checked his mentions on Twitter to see what the fans were up to and as soon as the page loaded he knew all hell had broken loose.

GlamilyComes1st : RT weekendwarrior13: Just boarded my plane to NYC and I’m pretty sure @AdamLambert is sitting in first class.

 

weekendwarrior13: @GlamilyComes1st Yeah, it’s definitely @adamlambert and I’m guessing the blonde guy he just kissed is the boyfriend, right?

Glambertize001 : OMFG!!!1 My sister works at JFK and just saw @adamlambert and @saulikoskinen1 walking through the airport. I COULD DIE!!!

CrayGlambert69: @adamlambert OMG are you in NY to get married? It’s been legal for five months already!

VH1: Ohh! @adamlambert spotted at JFK with his boyfriend of over a year, could a wedding be in the works?! #whitewedding Listen now on VH1

PerezHilton: I have sources that confirm EXCLUSIVELY to perezhilton.com that @adamlambert has been speaking to a florist in NYC about an event this weekend. #werkGlambert

Adam continued scrolling as tweet after tweet was congratulating him on getting married or crying that he would never be theirs. Sauli finished up his phone call and wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist as he looked down at his phone.

“You look amused.” Sauli smirked. “What’s going on?”

Adam gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and laughed. “Well, Twitter is blowing up because we were spotted on the plane and everyone thinks we’re getting married. So not much.”

Sauli laughed. “I wouldn’t think you would want to get married in the cold anyway.”

Adam laughed with him. “Depends. On one hand I could wear a badass coat. On the other hand, my nose gets so red when it’s below 50 degrees.”

Sauli smiled up at him and pulled Adam’s ear until he kissed him. “It’s so cute, though. But don’t worry, living in Finland all my life I have had enough cold. We’re definitely getting married on a beach somewhere.”

Sauli laughed and snuggled into Adam for warmth as if to emphasize his point.

Adam hugged him tight. “You’ve put some thought into this?” He said seriously.

Sauli looked up at Adam when he could detect the change in his tone.

“What? No...not really. I was just saying I would prefer the warmth to the snow. I’m not serious.”

Adam smiled down at him and felt his heart suddenly speed up. Words having escaped him, he kissed him intensely, trying to convey all the feelings he had for this man in a kiss. When they broke the kiss, Sauli smiled at him again before turning attention to his text alert on his phone.

Adam looked down at his own phone and decided he should probably tweet something.

adamlambert: No @PerezHilton I’m not getting married! Just here to promote the album and everyone make sure to request my new single on radio #blowthisshitup

Adam smiled and tucked his phone back into his pocket as the town car pulled up. As he helped the driver load their bags into the trunk, Adam watched Sauli slip into the back seat of the car. Sauli turned around in the back seat in that moment and caught Adam starring at him. He mouthed the words “I Love You” and made a kissy face. Adam laughed and shut the trunk before joining him.

Adam gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled when they both opened their eyes.

“I love you too, you dork.”

***

“A round of shots for everyone!” Adam yelled.

The bartender nodded her understanding over the loud music. Adam and the band were on a break between sets at Dick’s New Years Rockin’ Eve. Apparently ABC had finally pulled the stick out of it’s ass and decided Adam could be trusted not to scandalize the youth of America. Sauli returned from the bathroom and Adam made a beeline right for him.

Adam enveloped his adorable Finnish boyfriend in a hug and pinched his ass for good measure.

“You look fuckin hot tonight, have I told you that yet?”

Sauli laughed. “Only about four times.”

Adam brought his hand up to cup the back of Sauli’s head. “I need you to fully understand that I have plans for you when we get home.”

Sauli gave Adam a coy smile. “I have plans for you too, those pants are crazy. I can’t believe they let you on TV in pants that tight.”

Adam looked down at his custom made Skingraft leather pants. “These pants are fucking fabulous and did you see what the Biebs is wearing? Someone has to bring the fashion.”

Both men laughed as the bartender came around the bar with a tray of shots for everyone in their party. Lane walked over to them and the three of them toasted before throwing back their shots of Patron.

“You’re on for the last segment in thirty minutes.” Lane said. “They’re gonna do just like a quick interview and then you perform the single and we all leave to really get fucked up.”

Adam laughed at this and gave Lane a kiss on the cheek. “I love you, Lane. You’re so cute when you’re being all ‘fuck the man’ and rebellious. It works for you.”

Lane laughed as she gave him a one-armed hug and made her way back to the band.

“Yeah, I’m gonna hold up a liquor store on the way home. You just never know, you’re a bad influence on me.”

Adam laughed again. “This is true, I have no idea who the responsible adult is supposed to be here but I’m gonna clean up before I’m on air again.”

Lane nodded her approval and Sauli began to let go of Adam. Adam brought his hand down to grab Sauli’s and said “You’re coming with me.”

Adam half walked and half dragged Sauli back to his dressing room and shut the door behind them.

Sauli laughed as he flopped down on the couch in Adam's bare dressing room. "You didn't need to drag me, I always come."

Adam smirked as he leaned over Sauli and fenced him in with his arms on the back of the couch.

"Hold that thought for later but I did want to ask you something."

Sauli's smile faltered a bit as he began rubbing Adam's forearms at his shoulders. "What is it, love?"

Adam removed his arms and sat next to Sauli, turning to face him. He took a deep breath but didn't say anything, instead turning his head to his feet.

Sauli frowned and lightly turned Adam's chin to face him. "Adam?"

"So..." Adam began. "...so you're happy right?"

Sauli removed his hand from Adam's chin and put both hands on the side of his face, the way Adam had held him the night they meant.

"Adam...yes. Why do you ask? Yes of course I'm happy. I never been so happy before."

Adam smiled and removed Sauli's hands from his face and held them in their laps. At this point Sauli was practically sitting on top of him and Adam began to laugh.

"What?" Sauli asked confused.

"You're just so fucking cute, you're like a puppy." Adam smiled.

Sauli frowned. "I think no one probably wants to have sex with a puppy."

Adam raised his eyebrows in his signature way. "You're a puppy right now. Tonight when you're naked in our bed I promise I won't be thinking how adorable you are."

Sauli smiled and fully lifted himself into Adam's lap. "Good. I want you to think I'm hot."

"I do." Adam smiled back. "But more than that, baby...I love you so much."

"I love you too." Sauli cut him off.

"No but like...hear me out for a second." Adam sighed. "People have been saying a lot of things the last few months about us. All good, but it seems like everyone has an opinion."

"You shouldn't let that bother you, I ignore it mostly."

Adam smiled at that and lifted Sauli's hands to his lips to place a kiss on his knuckles.

"No, I know...me too. But I just wanted you to know that their opinions don't mean anything to me."

Sauli eyed him warily. "Okay?"

Adam brought a hand to the back of Sauli's neck to bring him down for a deep kiss. "I'm not making any sense, am I?"

Sauli looked at him intently, still a bit unsure about where the conversation was heading.

"No, Adam. I don't understand."

Adam smiled again at this man he loved. He had only known him for a little over a year but he knew that he couldn't imagine his life without him in it. He was his muse and his best friend and every corny thing you've ever seen on a Sweetest Day card. He was going to spend the rest of his life with him. And he had to tell him all of this right now...backstage in the least romantic way he could think of. He didn't care, it was the last day of 2011 and he wanted to start the new year sure of one thing.

He looked up at Sauli and finally asked the question that had been lurking in the back of his mind since the moment they met.

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
